Until the End of Time
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Blaine didn't go to New York to fall in love. Once he ran into Kurt in a coffee shop that changed. But Kurt isn't as perfect as Blaine thinks he is.   I suck at summaries. Warnings on the inside. Give it a try?
1. Pear Hips

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

The title of the story is inspired from my favorite movie _Moulin Rouge. _

_Which also inspired this story. _

_So I don't own Moulin Rouge. _

Warning(s): Sexual Assault, Drug use, Self-Harm, Eating Disorders, language, AU.

_Finn and Rachel have never met (yet). _

Description: Blaine, an aspiring artist, is new to New York. When he meets a famous model Kurt Hummel he soon finds there is more behind a beautiful face.

I just wanted to write a story with innocent artist Blaine and messed up Kurt.

_All mistakes are mine. _

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry jumped up from the couch as soon as she heard that knock on the door. She had spent all day fixing up the house and hated sitting around. She quickly opened up the door; her best friend Blaine greeted her with a smile. She let out a squeal of joy and embraced the man in a hug.<p>

"I'm so happy you're here!" She giggled. She was on cloud nine with happiness, Blaine could tell. She moved back and let Blaine walk in carrying his bags. "I've been waiting all day to see you. Did you have a nice flight?"

"Yes, actually." Blaine chuckled. "I specifically enjoyed the first class tickets you sent me."

"One of the perks of making it on broadway." Rachel smiled with her head held high. Blaine forgot how much he had missed her gigantic brown eyes and that radiant smile.

"I always knew you'd make it." Blaine pulled her into a hug. "But the part of Maria in _West Side Story_? That's amazing Rachel, you deserve it." Blaine could see the tears welling up in Rachel's eyes.

"Yes," Rachel sniffed. She wiped the stray tear from her cheek. "I'll help you get settled in."

Blaine nodded and looked around the house. Everything was squeaky clean; that was something you'd actually expect from Rachel. There was various pictures of Rachel and her castmates. There was one single picture of Rachel and a man; the man had his hand very close to Rachel's butt and they were gazing at each other.

"Who's the guy, Rach?" Blaine asked.

Rachel peeked her head into the living room from the bedroom she was sorting out for Blaine. "Oh, that man?" She blushed. "That's Jessie St. James, he got the role of Tony... he's also my boyfriend."

"The guest room is quite close to your room. I'm not going to hear certain _noises_, when I'm trying to go to bed, am I?" Blaine winked at Rachel. He watched as the realization of what he said crossed her face.

"Oh my goodnes, _Blaine_!" Rachel gasped. She grabbed ahold of the pillow she was going to lay on the guest bed and threw it at Blaine. "You are such a pervert!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I know." He admitted. Blaine walked over to Rachel and peeked his head into his new room. It included a king size bed, a desk, and a lot of wall space. "Cool I have some room for my paintings."

"Speaking of your paintings, am I going to see any?" Rachel questioned.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "But of course." He smiled. He walked over to the wall by the front door where a particularly large bag was setting. He gently picked up the bag and sat on the couch, motioning Rachel to sit next to him. Rachel gently sat next to him, crossing her legs. Blaine unzipped the bag and pulled out a canvas.

Rachel looked in astonisment at the painting on the canvas. A small, blonde, girl about the age of three. She was squating in front of a tree, picking a single sunflower. "It-It's amazing." Rachel stuttered. "Who's the little girl.

Blaine blushed, and ducked his head sheepishly. "I don't know truthfully. I would always sit at the park though, looking for something to sketch. I saw this little girl, who's mother would always bring her to the park. The little girl was very quiet, so she didn't really talk to many people. But she would always look for flowers to pick."

"Wow." Rachel whispered.

"Sadly, I think her mother got suspicious so I had to paint her as I remembered her." Blaine sighed.

"It's still amazing." Rachel smiled. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's cheek.

* * *

><p>"You gained three pounds, Porcelain." Sue Sylvester tsked. She recorded it on her clients chart; eyeing him as he slowly stepped off the scale, a look of dismay on his face.<p>

The boy, was Kurt Hummel. To New York, though, he was Kurt Hummel the _model_. Not that he thought he deserved to be labled with such royalty; the reason for that was his agent was Sue Sylvester. Sue Sylvester didn't pick her clients easily. She demanded _perfection_. If Sue Sylvester picked you, you were perfect.

"I don't understand... I'm on a diet and everything." Kurt studdered. He watched wearily as Sue Sylvester circled him. She leaned over and gently pinched the skin on his too skinny hips. "I'm trying _really _hard." He whispered.

"Listen Sweet Porcelain. I picked you because I saw a fairly _tall _young man with flawless skin, and a sweet face." She whispered in Kurt's ear. She turned him around to face the mirror. "When I saw you in person I knew you were the one. You _were_ skinny, with long legs. Just what I need. Don't let yourself go, work harder."

"Okay, I'll work harder." Kurt whispered. He gently smiled at his reflection.

Sue patted his shoulder and pushed him to the exit. "Make sure you send Jeremiah in here; also I want to see some weight off that body by next week, shoo."

Kurt nodded, and walked outside the studio. He could have screamed once he left what Sue calls the _fatty corner. _He soon found Santana and Brittany talking to Jeremiah; he approached them. "Jeremiah, Sue is ready for you." Kurt mumbled.

Jeremiah took a deep breath and nodded, gently smiling at Brittany. He walked into Sue's office and Kurt let out a sigh. He plopped on the seat next to Brittany.

"What's wrong with you, sweetcheeks?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I gained three freaking pounds that's what!" Kurt snapped. He quickly sent and apologetic look when he saw the look of distaste on Santana's face. "Ever since I dropped out of college, this is the only thing I have going for me."

"Why don't you come over and we can figure something out together." Brittany offered. She gently rubbed Kurt's knee. "I mean maybe, we could go out tonight."

Kurt smiled a bit, "That sounds nice actually."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt is pretty damaged, you will soon find this out. <em>

_Reviews are nice :) _

_So if you could leave one I'd smile and do a little dance. _


	2. Coffee Shop Introduction

Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee **

_I'm starting this at three in the morning. I was going to go to bed and then the tralier for the new movie Devil Inside came on and now I cannot sleep. So... this really sucks. _

_Thank you for the reviews I recieved, they were greatly appreciated. _

**New Warnings for this chapter (Oh yeah): Mentions of prostitution and cross-dressing. **

* * *

><p>"Brittany I think that's enough lipstick, they're going to let us in on me alone." Kurt chuckled from the backseat. Not that he had much room to talk, he was fixing his hair for the umptenth time that night.<p>

Brittany was looking in the rear view mirror, applying a religious amount of red lipstick. She finally set down the tube of red lipstick. Brittany smacked her lips together and wiped the miniscule smudge from her front lip. "That's because you've been here before, if we were going to Mark's place-"

"Mark?" Santana raised an eyebrow. Her equally red lips twitched in disgust. Kurt smirked at the slight aura of jealousy coming from Santana.

"You know old Mark with the receding hairline and the cheap as fuck spray tan?" She explained to Santana. The Latino girl paused for a second and then nodded. "Anyways, if we were going there, we'd get in in a second."

Santana peeked her head out of the window. The insanly bright neon pink sign made her eyes burn. There was a large group of people oustide the club. She slid back into her seat. "The club is called _Juicy_, can you say gay? And look at the line, there's no way we're getting in."

"Trust me, I'll get us in." Kurt winked. He opened the back door and stood outside the car. He pulled, tightening his belt around his jeans. He needed to look as sexy as possible. Not like being sexy was hard for Kurt, he screamed sex. He also wasn't worried about not being able to get into the club, but some doormen are more _demanding_ than others.

Santana and Brittany quickly joined Kurt. "Okay, so I decided to wear heels so let's not walk too fast now." Brittany whined.

Kurt paid no heed to Brittany's complaints. He strutted his way up to the club. He could hear the quick clacking of heels behind him; Brittany was whining complaints and Santana was cussing in spanish.

He adruptly stopped at the back of the line. Santana almost ran into him and Brittany did run into Santana. "Okay let's see who is guarding that velvet rope, shall we?" Kurt smirked.

He stood up on his tip toes trying to look over the heads of men and women alike. He finally spotted the bouncer. He was dressed in his all black uniform as always. "Karofsky." Kurt whispered. He turned to Santana and Brittany. "This will be easier than I thought."

Kurt started pushing past the people, making his way through the line. leaving Brittany and Santana in utter shock. Kurt ignored the shouts of protests coming from the people he was cutting. He looked behind him and motioned for Brittany and Santana to walk faster. The two girls were slowly trying to ease past people. Kurt finally pushed past an older woman. She was pouting at Karofsky, twirling her poorly colored hair and pulling down her tube top that showed way too much cleavelage for a woman her age. Dave didn't notice Kurt because he was to busy bickering with the racy woman.

"For the last time, you're not getting in." Dave Karofsky sighed.

"Oh come on, playing hard to get?" The woman licked her lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gently grabbed onto Dave's arm. "Rough day, eh Davey?"

Dave turned his head quickly, obviously expecting another cougar. He gently smirked when he saw Kurt. "Hello dollface, I knew you'd be back soon, the boys in there won't shut up about you."

"I can't stay away for long. " Kurt whispered. He gently wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. "Why don't you do me a big favor and let me and my two friends in."

The older woman behind Kurt snorted in disgust. Dave smiled down at Kurt but shook his head. "C'mon you know I can't do that, it's against the rules." Dave added.

"Since when do you care about rules?" Kurt snorted. He looked behind his back and pointed to the two girls pushing their way through the crowd of people. "See those two girls, those are my friends. They're models, like me. We would really appreciate it if you would just let us in."

"Babe I-"

Kurt put his arms around Dave's neck again and drew his lips to Dave's ear. "I'll pay you back, any way you want. Any. way." Kurt said slowly. He gently nibbled on Dave's earlobe.

He heard Dave draw a deep breath as Kurt nibbled down his neck. "Okay, okay fine." Dave said finally.

Kurt pulled away and clapped his hands; he quickly kissed Dave's cheek. "Thank you!" Kurt turned around and motioned Brittany and Santana to hurry foward.

Kurt winked at Dave as the bouncer unclipped the velvet rope and let the three models past. He ignored the sounds of protest from the others. Before entering Kurt grabbed ahold of Brittany's hand and looked back at Dave. "Oh and you might want to relieve yourself later. Your little Davey is gonna rip through your pants."

Dave blushed scarlet and subtly crossed his legs. Kurt and the two girls let out a giggle as they entered the loud club. They didn't notice the old cougar rapping her arms around Dave in an attempt to get in.

"You're such a whore!" Santana yelled over the loud music. She gave Kurt a playful smile. "I have to say, Porcelain, I'm impressed I didn't know you had it in you."

Brittany looked around at the couples grinding on each other. "I really wanna dance, there are straight people here too, right?

"Yes, Brit, this isn't just a gay bar." Kurt chuckled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get our drinkin' on!" Santana cheered.

The threesome made their way to the crowded bar. Once again they were pushing through various people. The three found seats at the island and waited for the bartender to take their order.

"Porcelain!" A voice called.

Kurt, Brittany and Santana turned to see a man coming towards them. The man was strong built with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and a shining smile. He quickly embraced Kurt in a hug. "Kurt, great to see you!"

"Hello, er... Brennan?" Kurt said sounding unsure of himself. He pulled away and saw the man was still smiling; his name must of been Brennan.

"Here with friends I see, how about I buy your drinks." Brennan smiled.

"Brennan you know you don't have to do that." Kurt smiled gently. He looked up at Brennan under his thick lashes. Santana rolled her eyes, of course Kurt was pulling this card.

"I-I insist." Brennan gulped. He quickly composed himself and turned to the island. "Hey bartender!"

The bartender, a youg Latino man came towards them. He saw Kurt and smiled. "Well if isn't _Juicys _star, Kurt Hummel. Our little dancer. I'm guessing you want the usual."

"Yes, and get the two ladies the same, but on me." Brenna spoke up.

The bartender nodded and went to work. Santana turned to Kurt, an eyebrow raised. "You're famous here, porcelain?"

Kurt shrugged and looked at his feet. "Maybe a little bit."

"A little bit? He attracts a crowd every time he comes here, just by his dance moves. On karaoke night he gets a standing ovation. And don't even get me started on cross-dressing night!"

"Cross-dressing night?" Brittany giggled.

"Let's not talk about that." Kurt blushed.

Kurt almost sighed a breath of relief when the bartender arrived with their drink. It strongly smelled of tequila and Kurt loved it. He almost downed it with one sip. Santana took sips of her drink and Brittany threw hers away, since she was the designated driver.

Five drinks later and Kurt had some how ended up dancing. Everything was a blur and bodies seem to blend in together. He had no idea where Brittany and Santana were but he was vaguely aware of a body against his. Something grinding against his bottom. He felt a hot breath against his neck, hands were roughly groping his body. "How about we take this to my place?" A voice whispered.

Kurt quickly turned around and looked into bright green eyes. He couldn't see the persons face very clear and the music was pounding his brain. He gently smiled. "I-I should go." He slurred.

"Come on, your friends left you." The man whispered. His rough hands moved to cup Kurt's ass. "I'll pay you, and I'll even give you a ride in the morning." The man growled.

Kurt felt himself sway on his feet. He gently smiled. "O-Okay."

* * *

><p>This was the way most nights at the bar ended. Kurt was out on some unknown man's bed, leg's hoisted in the air and a man pounding into him. Kurt's hands groped the sheets as his body was shifted backwards with each thrust. Through his hazy vision he was aware of the man laying on top of him, sloppy wet kisses all over his body. Finger nails were digging into Kurt's hips. Kurt let out a deep moan in response to the man's brutal and almost painful thrusting.<p>

The pain was the best part though, he loved this. No, actually he yearned for it. He loved when people used his body for sex. Sylvester's insults about his weight vanished and all he could feel was the pleasure of sex. He could the unknown man's moaning with each thrust.

So Kurt went along with the man's enthusiasm. He moaned each time the man would thrust back inside of him. He growled like an animal and screamed when necessary.

He could hear the compliments about his body but he knew with each murmur he heard the man was giving out a lot. Kurt wasn't aware of an erection, or being given a handjob. But he soon came with a high pitched wail. He clenched and unclenched his fingers and curled his toes. He clamped down hard on the man's dick.

That drove the stranger out of control. He soon followed Kurt and came in the condom. He fell ontop of Kurt, who was equally breathless and sweaty. The man grabbed ahold of Kurt's shoulders and kissed his neck gently. Sucking particuarly hard on one spot, making Kurt moan in pleasure again.

The man laid on him for awhile, kissing him all over. Finally he pulled out of Kurt, causing the boy to gasp. He pulled off the condom and threw it on the ground. He fell next to Kurt on the bed his hand gently stroking Kurt's hair. He whispering things to the boy, but they were all just murmurs to Kurt.

He did catch one thing though. "I've never had sex with a whore before." The man chuckled. He soon fell asleep next to Kurt, snoring rather loudly.

The words hit Kurt though, even in his druken state. Is that what he was now, a whore? Nothing but a prostitute? This thought haunted Kurt until he eventually fell asleep next to the strange man.

* * *

><p>Blaine moaned and pressed snooze on the annoying alarm. He groaned and sat up in his new bed, running his fingers through his curly hair. Blaine slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen. "Rachel!" He called.<p>

No answer.

Blaine looked around the aparment some more and found it was completly empty. He flopped on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Why did Rachel have to put an alarm in his room?

He looked to his left and saw a note.

_Blaine, went to early rehersal. Left you a 20 in my room, feel free to go out to eat. Or just explore New York :) _

_Love, Rach. _

Blaine frowned slightly. He would hate to get hopelessly lost in this big city. He would have to call Rachel in middle of her rehersal and she would be very unhappy about that.

"Could use some coffee though." He whispered to himself.

He crumpled the note up, walking in the kitchen. He threw the note away and then went to get dressed. He didn't bring much clothes just incase he decided he liked Ohio better. He dressed himself in what he had, hoping it was city standard.

He went out the door, but not before grabbing his sketchbook. Inspiration hit him at random moments.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt became aware of was the constant snoring noise next to him. The second thing was the pounding headache he had.<p>

Kurt turned around and looked into the sleeping face of the stranger he had sex with. Now he could see him perfectly; the man's blonde hair was everywhere and he had a full beard. He was pretty bulky and very unattractived when he slept. His mouth was open and drool was rolling down his chin.

Kurt pulled the blankets off of him and eased himself out of bed. Immediatly the pain from last night's activites caught up with him. He slowly limped to the clothes piled in the corner.

Kurt felt dirty. He always did after he had sex with random men.

He slowly put on his pants and underwear on. Kurt went to grab his shirt when he caught his reflection. He didn't even know the stranger had a mirror but he was disgusted with what he saw. He didn't know he was that fat!

"You_ gained three pounds porcelain." _Sue's voice rang in his mind.

Fat, that's all he saw. He was extremly huge.

Fat hips.

Fat thighs.

Fat.

Fat.

_Fat. _

Kurt gulped and quickly put on his shirt. Before leaving he went through the man's wallet that was laying on his nightstand. He pulled two twenties out and looked at the man one last time before leaving.

He knew where he wanted to go; the nearest coffee shop. Coffee always helped him get over his terrible hangover.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a sip of his hot coffee. Yeah, he had gotten terribly lost. The kind man who owned the hotdog stand had given him directions to the nearest coffee shop.<p>

It was pretty crowded. Surely more crowded than the coffee shop in Lima, _The Lima Bean_. Blaine had his sketchbook out and pencil in his right hand. He looked around the coffee shop; even though the coffee shop was full of people, there was no inspiration. There was the cute old couple holding hands and the young woman with her face in a book, but nothing Blaine wanted to draw.

He sighed and set his pencil down. Maybe he wasn't in the mood to draw anything. He turned his head when he heard the chair to table adjacent to his squeak. He could have fell out of his chair.

He had laid eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Blaine actually froze; the man's hair was brown and messy, his skin was soft and it looked those porcelain dolls his mom collected. Blaine was quick to notce the soft features. The thing Blaine noticed most though, were his eyes. There was so many colours in them, Blaine couldn't even begin to count them all. But they looked tired, exhausted actually. The dark rings and bags under his eyes stood out. He looked so sad.

Something about him made Blaine want to draw him. If only he could stop staring.

The gorgeous man looked up from his coffee, meeting Blaine's eyes. Blaine quickly looked away. Now he probably looked like a stalker! He felt a sense of dread when the man left his seat to go to the back of the coffee shop.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Blaine had his coffee finished but he didn't get up in leave yet. Part of him wanted to wait for the man to come back, and part of him didn't want to get lost in New York again.

So he rummaged some money out of his pocket and went to the front to buy another coffee. He turned to sat back in his seat when he ran into someone. His coffee spilled on the other person and they both fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry-" He stoped mid-sentence. He met the ever so colourful eyes once again. He had ran into the gorgeous man he had been staring at. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." The man whispered. He pushed himself up off the floor and looked down at Blaine. "It was my fault anyways, I-I should have watched where I was going."

Blaine quickly got up and grabbed his coffee cup of the ground. "If you have time I could buy you a coffee."

The man bit his lip. He looked down at his watch and shook his head. "I have to go, sorry."

Blaine watched as the man walked out of coffee shop. He looked down and saw two things left behind: A pill bottle and a wallet. Blaine grabbed the two objects and looked up to stop the man before he left. It was to late though; he was already gone.

"Must've been in a hurry." Blaine whispered to himself. He looked at the two objects that were left behind when the man ran into him. He held the pill bottle up and read the fine print. "Kurt Hummel." He mumbled to himself.

He would remember the name.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness. That was terribly rushed and I apologize for that. I wanted to get this done so I could write some super fluffy drabbles ;) <strong>

**Also my me an my brother were messing around and I was sticking my face in a plastic jar and he would go to hit it and I would pull of face out before he did. Well, I didn't move my head in time and it powned me in the face. Now my lip is split and my nose is possibly broken. Happy freakin' holidays to me. **

**I still apologize for the terrible writing in this. Like I said I was in a hurry. The next chapter will be better. **

**All mistakes are mine : D**

**Please review and then we shall dance! **


	3. Fallen from Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**All mistakes are mine :) **

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed out a little longer than expected. He returned to Rachel's place around six o'clock. He had the pill bottle in his coat pocket and every now and then he would get it out and look at it. Would this give him an excuse to return to the coffee shop and give it to the mysterious man? Blaine shook his head and put the bottle back in his coat pocket. He made his way to Rachel's apartment.<p>

When Blaine entered the large apartment he was hit with the smell of burning food. He chuckled when he saw Rachel, in a white apron, throwing blackened food in the trashcan. "Trying to cook dinner, Rach?" Blaine teased. He leaned moved foward to help Rachel scrape burnt bits out of the pan.

"Failing to cook dinner. I guess living in New York for so long I'm so used to dining out." She sighed. Rachel grabbed the box on the counter. Her eyes scanned the instructions on the back. Rachel frowned, "I wasn't suppose to keep it in for that long."

Blaine smiled and took the box from her, throwing it away. Rachel pouted her bottom lip and let out a sigh. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel you're so very hopeless. How about we go out for dinner. It's on me?" He smiled.

"On you?" Rachel smiled. "Blaine Anderson you are such a gentleman, my boyfriend seems to have competition. Let me just slip my coat on and I'll be ready." Rachel took off the dirty apron and then gagged. "And then I'll spray some airfreshner."

"Yeah you should defiantly go do that." Blaine coughed.

* * *

><p>"We missed you last night." Santana broke the long lasting silence. The three models were currently being prepped for their next photoshoot. Santana looked away from her nails, at Kurt. "It was pretty douchey of you to leave Brit and I alone."<p>

Kurt winced as the hairdresser tugged too hard on his hair. He wanted to yell; he already had a hangover, he didn't need her to rip his hair out! "Sorry I-I got a little preoccupied."

"Oh, we could tell. You were all over the photographer for today's shoot." Brittany said nonchalantly.

Kurt nearly choked on his on spit. "What the hell? You let me hang all over our photographer?"

"We tried to pry you away!" Santana snapped, "you're the one that wouldn't listen to us."

"I can't believe this..." Kurt whispered to himself. He tried to reassure himself; maybe the photographer wasn't the same man he had sex with. He could have just got a little spicy with the photographer, and then left him for the strange man.

"Okay I'm done with you hun, now all you have to do is get ready for the fitting." The hairdresser said, patting Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt gave her a small smile and stood up looking in the mirror. He looked down at Santana and Brittany, who were still getting fixed up. "I trusted you girls to watch over me." He sighed.

"Okay, one, you didn't specifically tell us to watch over you. And two, don't blame us for what your whore ass does! Because it seemed to me, by the way everyone was all over you, that wasn't the first time you've had sex with people there! So don't blame us for what you fucking do!" Santana yelled.

"Don't call me a whore!" Kurt screamed. The hairdresser fixing Santana's hair nearly jumped. She stopped fixing the Latino's hair. She along with the other hairdressers, stopped what they were doing and watched in silence.

"Are you going to hit me Porcelain?" Santana smirked. She sat up in her chair and motioned Kurt foward. "You might look like a lesbian, but I'm still a chick, and you still have a dick."

"Stop the violence..." Brittany cut in.

"Your not exactly Virgin Mary Santana!" Kurt yelled.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Sue Sylvester screamed. She stood between Kurt and Santana. "You two better break it up or you can both forget about the shoot! Porcelain get your ass to your fitting!"

Kurt gave Santana one more evil look before storming off. "Porcelain, wait a second." Sue stopped Kurt at the doorway.

The brunette took a deep breath and turned to face Sue. "Yes, Sue?"

"Remember, you only have a week to be six pounds lighter." She said surveying his all too boney body.

Kurt felt dread in the pit of his stomach, if anything he was probably heavier. He looked at his feet and then back up at Sue with a small smile. "Already on it Sue." He said quietly.

"That's what I wanna hear, Porcelain."

* * *

><p>"So what did I tell you? Isn't the place amazing?" Rachel enthused as she and Blaine walked down the crowded sidewalk. "I mean I know the food is mostly vegan, but it's delicious." She bounced up and down as she and Blaine made their way to her car.<p>

"How you can avoid meat is a mystery, I'm still hungry." Blaine whined. He put his hand over his stomach to stop the growling. Blaine paused in front of Rachel as he spotted a hotdog stand nearby. "Can I get a hotdog?" He smiled.

Rachel pulled a disgusted face; she sighed as Blaine pulled his best puppy dog face and pulled out her wallet. "I can't believe I'm spending 3 dollars on _meat_." Rachel mumbled to herself. She pulled out a ten and gave it to Blaine.

Blaine grabbed the ten out of her hand and took off across the street to the hotdog stand, Rachel at his heels. "Blaine Anderson! There is traffic!" Rachel scolded as the barely made it across the street.

Blaine smiled and gave the man at the stand his ten. The man eyed Rachel and Blaine and held the ten dollar bill up to the street light. He grunted and started fixing Blaine his food.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Blaine grabbed the hotdog in and ravished it in one bite. He handed her the change and let his eyes drift over to the magazine stand. He nearly choked on his food.

The boy he had seen earlier that day was on one of the fashion magazines. In the magazine he still looked like an angel. He hardley needed photoshop, Blaine thought to himself. Rachel saw his amusement and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want a magazine or something?"

Blaine swallowed and shook his head. "No, it's just that guy in the magazine right there, I saw him today."

Rachel's face went from happy to grim. "Kurt Hummel." She said shortly. "I know him."

"How do you know him, when apparently he's like a model and you're on Broadway?" Blaine asked.

Rachel rolled his eyes, "I went to NYADA with him. Well, at least I did go to Nyada with him until he dropped out. He left the world of acting and singing to enter the world of eating disorders."

Blaine took one more look at the man on the magazine cover. He did seem quite thin, with a hallow face that looked perfectly sculpted in the magazine. "Was he any good?"

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at her feet, bringing her arms in close. Blaine smiled, he knew it physically hurt Rachel to compliment someone's singing other than her own. "Yes, he was very good. I actually think he had a lot of potential. Top of the class." Blaine saw her wince as she said the last sentence.

"Were you two friends?" Blaine asked.

Rachel tugged at her bangs and glared at Blaine. "Why do you care so much? No, we weren't friends. He was quite snobby and I didn't communicate with him, all I know is that rumours starting spreading about him and he wasn't back for his sophmore year!"

Blaine pouted and looked down at his feet. "I was just asking."

"Sorry, it was just a hard day at rehearsal and I'm a little stressed. How about we go back home and we can watch a musicals marathon, your pick?" Rachel smiled she gently grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Deal." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"These arent my regular size!" Kurt exclaimed as he went to put on the sparkling pair of skinny jeans. He turned his head over to the stylist,Ellie, who was currently texting on her phone.<p>

The young woman shrugged and took a look at Kurt. "Not everyone can fit into an extra small forever, I suppose."

Kurt shook his head and gently smiled. "No, it must of been something I ate of course. It's making me a little bloated. I'll just have to cut back on the carbs and then I'll be back in my original size in no time."

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows together in worry. "Just don't diet too hard, Porcelain. I don't want you dying on me."

"Don't worry about me." Kurt said. He looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his white jacket. He smiled at his reflection, trying to remind himself that he was going to make Sue proud an lose the extra pounds. "I like the outfit, Ellie." Kurt smiled.

Ellie grinned and rolled her eyes, "just hurry and get out there to your shoot."

Kurt patted the stylist on the back before leaving the dressing room and walking to the studio. He immediantly saw Santana and Brittany sharing small peices of candy. The two girls were smiling and giggling at each other; Brittany looked over and saw Kurt. She looked at Santana and then back at Kurt. She held out a hand and motioned Kurt to come over.

Kurt looked unsure but walked over anyway. Brittany grabbed his and Santana's hand looking between the two. "You two need to break it up, you're both good friends. You surely wouldn't want to break up a friendship over something so trivial." Brittany smiled.

Kurt and Santana stared at each other with wide eyes and then looked back at Brittany. "Brittany I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Santana chuckled.

"Thank you, I gave the same speech to my cat when he and my fish were fighting." Brittany said with that blank look of hers. "So that means you two are like my pets, right?"

"Yes, Brit, we're your pets." Kurt suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, are you three ready? I have places to be." A voice snapped from behind Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath through his nose; that voice was way to famillar. He could vaguely remember it from the night before. He slowly turned around and met the cold green eyes of the stranger from the earlier night.

Only now his blonde hair was slicked back, he was cleanly shaved, and he wasn't moaning in Kurt's face. The man must have recognized Kurt too because his eyes also widened and he examined Kurt from head to toe. He raised his eyerbrows and turned back to the camera with a sly smile.

Kurt felt Santana's hands wrap around his bicep. He looked down at her only to find she was looking up at him with a worried expression. "I-Is that the guy?" She whispered.

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Okay hold that pose." The man behind the camera instructed. Brittany and Santana's arms was wrapped around Kurt's waist; Kurt was looking into the camera with a seductive face.<p>

The man snapped one more photo. "Perfect." He whispered. Kurt couldn't miss the way he looked at Kurt when he said that one word. "That's a wrap I suppose, you three did well."

Santana and Brittany grabbed pinkies and went to grab their bags. Kurt was going to follow them, but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind the white screen. "Do you make it a habit to fuck the people you work with, is it your way to get to the top?"

"Shut up, I was drunk." Kurt snapped.

"You seem to make it a habit to get drunk a lot, don't you? Watch yourself kid, I know a lot about you. I know more about you then anyone in this room, and that's just from going to that stupid gay bar." The man hissed. He was tightening his grip on Kurt's arm.

Kurt jerked his arm away. "You don't know anything about me, you bastard." He was about ready to walk away when the man spoke up once again.

"I know the rumours about your NYADA days. I know why you dropped out."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He took a shaky breath and turned to face the man. "How did you-"

"I think that's enough to break you, am I right? That's enough to get Sylvester to fire you; escpecially since I hear she's already made because of your weight gain." The man smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt whispered.

"First off, the name is Trey and I just want some more nights with you. You were pretty good." Trey winked.

Kurt clenched and unclenched his hands. He had gotten himself in a bad position.

* * *

><p><strong>My computer has been acting like a 15 year old girl on her period :(<strong>

**Anyways, I didn't really like this chapter. So sorry about that. I'll work harder and the next one and it wont be as rushed. **

**You will find about more about Kurt and the NYADA rumours. **

**Feel free to review :) **

**Also give me some ideas. I want a super dramatice way for Kurt and Blaine to meet again. **

**I love reviews and ideas ;) **


	4. 3 strikes you're out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Update: I kind of let this story go :/ **

**but I'm back now and i hope everyone will still be interested :P**

**This isn't going to be that long, because it's 5:06 A.M and if I don't get this done I'll lose inspiration again. **

* * *

><p>"This is my favorite part!" Rachel squealed. Her hands wrapped around Blaine's bicep. She pulled him towards her and temporarily directed his attention away from his work. "You see... Christian and Satine have the secret song. So when she sings it, he knows that she still loves him! It's so romantic." She whispered.<p>

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Rachel, you're forgetting I've seen this movie with you before." He looked down at the drawing he was working on. "And now, I have to erase some of this because of your constant yanking!" He scolded playfully.

Rachel had kept her promise of watching a musical. She and Blaine were now on the sofa watching _Moulin Rouge. _Well, Rachel was watching it. Blaine was working on his drawing.

"Blaine you should turn on the lamp and just watch the movie. You've been working on that for a while now..." She trailed off. Rachel quickly tried to take a peek at the work but Blaine hid it under the blanket they were sharing. Rachel huffed and pouted playfully. "You just seem stuck."

"I'm not stuck!" Blaine defended himself. "It's just... I can't remember the shape of his eyes..."

"The shape of _his _eyes?" Rachel squealed. She quickly grabbed the remote from the coffee table and paused the movie. And while the "derp" Ewan McGregor had on his paused face was quite funny, Blaine was startled.

He didn't realize he'd said that out loud.

Rachel's eyes were wide and she was staring at him like she was a shark and he was delicious meat. She got on all fours and crawled across the sofa until she was completely on his lap with her face close to his. "Blaine Emerson Anderson! Have you met a boy? Have you fallen in love and not even told me?"

"N-No! I just saw a boy today at the coffee shop! I-I thought he was quite attractive!" Blaine stuttered. He was practically sitting on his work now.

"Really? So your drawing him right? You should let me see! You should let me see because I probably know him and I can most likely help you with his eyes!" Rachel rambled. She was now digging under the blanket for the notepad.

Blaine gasped when Rachel slipped her hand under his bottom. She continued to squeeze and pull. "I just wanna see!" She grunted.

"Rachel that's not my sketchbook that's my ass!" Blaine growled. He was going to be bruised now. He sighed in relief as Rachel pulled away, a blush was gracing her face. "A-And you don't know him, by the way. He's new and he's from Idaho." Blaine lied.

What would Rachel say if he mentioned Kurt Hummel? She couldn't know he thought Kurt Hummel was attractive! Blaine knew Rachel more than anyone and she would blow a gasket.

He just wished that she'd tell him why she hated the model so much. Blaine wasn't one to judge on looks but he didn't seem like a bad person. He looked sweet and innocent.

"Oh." Rachel said breathlessly. "So is it like... the shape of his eyes you can't remember?"

"The shape and the color." Blaine sighed hugging the sketchbook to his chest. "You see - I'm pretty sure his eyes are round. At the same time, they looked pretty almond-shaped. It's just like how I couldn't seem to decide the color. They were so interesting Rachel - they were like green and blue."

"Blaine you're blushing!" Rachel giggled. "You seem very taken by this cutie. Did he seem to like you?"

Blaine deflated. When Rachel said that, reality rushed back and hit him directly in the face. The guy didn't even know he existed. He was absolutely kidding himself! Here he was acting like they were getting married. In reality, he just ran into the guy (literally) and noticed he was gorgeous.

He was in**_ way_ **over his head.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?" Rachel frowned.

"Well... We didn't really talk much. And-and I kind of ran into him- and by that I mean literally." Blaine mumbled. He let out a sigh shook his head.

"Then how did you know he was from Idaho?" Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

Blaine's eyes widened. Great, now he really had to explain! "I mean- I don't really know if he was from Idaho! He just kind of looked like the k-kind of guy who was from Idaho! He was wearing a Idaho sweatshirt."

Rachel squinted her eyes skeptically. "Okay?" She reached over and grabbed the remote. With one last look at Blaine she pressed the play button.

Blaine let out a quiet breath of relief.

Reality was a bitch.

* * *

><p>Kurt was relived to be back home. As soon as his front door shut, he pressed his back against the wall and let himself slide to the floor. What was he going to do? That horrid photographer had so much trash on him; trash that could ruin his career with Sue Sylvester.<p>

"No." He whispered to himself. Now that he was finally home he could take off the mask. "Oh God please no." He sobbed quietly.

Ever since his conversation with the man he forced back his tears. He couldn't cry in front of Santana and Brittany. He couldn't even cry in front the taxi driver who drove him to his apartment.

No, he was Kurt Hummel and he couldn't cry in front of complete strangers.

But this was a relevant reason to cry! Not only did he have sex with a complete stranger, that stranger was the new photographer.

If he didn't have sex with the man again his career would be ruined. The one thing Kurt hated was being controlled by someone. He (and Sue most of the time) had to be in complete control. He had to control his own life!

He needed to control what he looked like, his actions, and his life!

Now this complete jackass wanted to control him; this jackass had the upper hand now. Kurt was so upset he could be sick!

That's when it hit him! He _was _actually going to get sick. He lifted himself from the ground and stormed to the bathroom. He barely reached the toilet in time when he dropped to his knees.

He gagged and coughed as the acid-like vomit was released. His hands gripped the porcelain toilet seat. He continued to vomit until his stomach was completely empty.

He continued to dry heave weakly.

He finally stopped and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. At least he didn't have to worry about rather or not he'd get fatter than he already was.

Kurt heard someone knock on the door and he lifted himself off the ground. He quickly retrieved his toothbrush and toothpaste from the cabinet and hurriedly brushed his teeth. He put his things up and tip toed in the living room.

Now the stranger was urgently knocking. "Kurt open up, it's me Vivian! I know you're home."

Kurt let his tension leave and he opened the door. He was greeted by the very unhappy face of his landlord Vivian. "Hello Vivian, what can I do for you."

"Hello, I'm sad to say I don't come bearing good news. It's been awhile now and still haven't received your rent." She frowned. "That's why I'm sad to say that you have one week to find a new place to live."

Kurt physically winced. He was so caught up in work( and other things) that he forgot to pay his rent. Yes, he'd had the money but he spent it on his latest _fix_. It was true, Kurt couldn't live without pills or alcohol. Those were the only things that kept him going even at his darkest times.

"Vivian I'll have it next week I-"

"No, Kurt. No, you're behind 2 checks. I can't let this slide. Either you come up with the money or you have to leave in one week." She asserted. "I'm sorry."

"I understand Vivian. Have a goodnight." Without another thought, Kurt shut the door in her face. He locked it and kept his gaze on the floor. What was he going to do.

He clenched his hands in frustration. He quickly grabbed his satchel and reached in the nearest pocket. Since he was losing everything might as well take some pills.

But much to his dismay... they were gone.

"Must of lost them when I ran into that curly top kid!" Kurt growled. He kicked his satchel away from him and plopped on the floor.

His day was just getting shitier and shitier.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated in ages. But please review? It would mean a lot, Thanks :) <strong>


End file.
